


Charlie Bradbury Story

by Zombiesrules



Series: Supernatural [7]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiesrules/pseuds/Zombiesrules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie joins the Winchesters on a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie Bradbury Story

Charlie was sat at her laptop busy researching. She was tasked with finding out all she could about the recent murders that had occurred while the Winchesters went to visit the morgue and examine the bodies. She was hitting dead ends every time she tried to analyze the facts of what happened against what creature may be behind it. She leaned back in her chair, hands on her head with her fingers entwined. She let out a sigh "okay just need to take a breather then I can figure it out" she turned her attention to the bobble head next to her "what would you do?" she stared at the brown haired gryffindor in thought. Then as if a light bulb had gone off in her head, she took to her laptop, her fingers danced across the keys as quick as lightning. Then she had figured it out and fist pumped the air in victory then she looked at Hermione and grinned "thanks H" she said smiling then grabbing her phone.

After a couple of rings the younger Winchester picked up "hey Sam, so you know how I'm such a genius and no one will ever beat me in my never ending knowledge...well i know what we are dealing with. It's a Wendigo" she smiled at her accomplishment "me and H figured it out", "who's H?" he replied, she laughed "Hermione" he went silent and she could hear Dean laughing so she guessed she was on speaker "okay, we are on our way to get you if you would like to join us?", "yeah of course, i will make sure I'm ready", "okay be there in 10 see ya Charlie", "bye guys" she rushed off to pack her bag.

Around 10 minutes later she heard a honking outside and she recognized it as the impala and she rushed out of the door. She waved as she rushed over and took her place in the backseat of the impala. She leaned forward and rested both her elbows on either sides of her looking back and forth from the younger to the older Winchester "so, how are we going to do this then?", "well the last time we took one of these down we used a flare gun, so maybe we could try that again but enough for all of us this time", "sounds like a plan" Charlie agreed then sat back in her seat, watching the passing scenery.

The next thing she knew the impala had stopped "okay so this is the address" Sam said looking at the abandoned mine "just great another mine, awesome" Dean mumbled then got out of the impala. Sam turned to Charlie "you sure you want to do this?", "well..not really but i will be fine" she smiled. He just nodded to that "we are going to be with you, so you aren't alone", "okay" she agreed getting out and heading to the trunk with Sam. She held her own flare gun, she inspected it "so...never used one of these before" she stated nervously. Sam showed her his own gun "it's easy just copy me" she copied his actions and he nodded "there you go, just make sure you point it at the Wendigo" she smiled at that "i will try to" he handed her a torch "okay stick close to us" she nodded and with that they took off into the mine.

While walking in the mine they heard what sounded like multiple cries of help from different people. "Are there people here?" she whispered "could be but it could also be a Wendigo trying to split us up" Dean said eyeing multiple places up and down "I'm going to go check it out" Sam said. With that he left "Dean?" she asked quietly "you okay?" he asked concerned , she nodded slightly "yeah just a bit worried i suppose", "don't be you will be fine" she gripped the gun tighter.

Suddenly they heard Sam shout for them and they rushed off to his aid. As they turned the corner they saw him unconscious on the ground. Dean rushed over to check on his brother then Charlie saw the Wendigo appear behind Dean "Dean watch out!" she shouted and before she knew it, she fired the gun multiple times into the Wendigo watching it burn and die. Her eyes widened in shock and she lowered the gun after confirming that Sam was okay, Dean went over to Charlie "are you okay?" she nodded slowly "i think so. Just remind me in the future that i am not made for hunting Wendigo's" he smiled slightly and took the gun from her. They heard a groan and looked at Sam who looked at them confused "what did i miss?" he asked standing up "you missed Charlie being a bad ass and saving my ass. Tell you what kiddo you get to choose where we stop for food, I won't even complain if it's rabbit food" Dean said smiling at her "please....the only food i want is a burger" she smiled "lets get a burger bitches" to which Dean grinned "i win again Sammy no rabbit food this time. Let's go" they walked back to the impala laughing.

**Sorry if it was rubbish**

 


End file.
